


Silver Spoon

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Fluff, Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping quarters are limited on Clint's farm. Everyone has to share a bed. Steve winds up with Tony.</p><p> </p><p>(Note: I haven't seen Age of Ultron, just one trailer with the log-ripping scene.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Spoon

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"It's my turn," Tony said, and scowled at Steve.

"How is it your turn? It was your turn yesterday," Steve said.

"I did the math. My math is never wrong."

"For heaven's sake," Coulson said from the bunk bed across the room, "will you just flip a coin or something?" 

"Yeah," Clint said sleepily, lifting his head from Coulson's chest. "We're trying to sleep here."

"We wouldn't have this problem," Bruce said, with a hint of irritation in his voice, "if certain parties hadn't lied about the number of beds on their secret hide-away farm." His bunk bed was below Clint and Coulson. 

"Are you really complaining about that?" Natasha said. She turned in the circle of Bruce's arms.

Bruce cleared his throat. "No, dear, of course not. It is a little hard on Thor, though."

Clint said, "He told me he likes sleeping in the hay loft. The sound of the goats puts him right to sleep. He had a pet goat in Asgard, you know?"

"Yes," Tony said, "we've all heard the story a dozen times. Now, Rogers, are you getting in this bed or not? I'm getting cold." He held up the sheet invitingly. As the second largest person after Thor, Steve had been awarded the lone real bed, but it was only a full size, and sharing it meant sleeping on his side. He had thought they'd take turns with one of them against the wall, which was warmer because it was closer to the heat vent, but he hadn't been quick enough to claim a cooperative sleeping partner.

"Fine," Steve set his shield down next to the bed and climbed into the sheets. "Watch your feet, they're like ice."

"I could warm them on your..."

"SHUT UP, STARK," came as a mingled shout from the others.

Steve scrunched and settled down. A few seconds later Tony's arms were around him and he was pressed close. Steve felt Tony give a sigh of satisfaction.

"You only love me for my body heat," Steve whispered.

"Mmm, hmm," Tony muttered against Steve's shoulder blades. He patted Steve's belly, hands moving slowly. "That's it."

Steve closed his eyes. "Used to share a bed like this with Bucky." He huffed softly. "I used to make him let me be the big spoon, too."

Tony paused in his cuddling, and then slapped Steve lightly on the stomach. "No one _lets_ me do anything."

"Yeah. Born with a silver spoon in your mouth." Steve dozed off. He had dreams. He always had dreams. But he hadn't startled awake shivering last night. Coincidence, that was all it was. Nothing to do with Tony lying beside him, nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based on this [ prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/12672.html?thread=28743296#t28743296)


End file.
